La Belladonna
by Bl2k611
Summary: A young witch named Belladonna dissapered from the magical realm. Before she vanished though she left Draco with a way to find her. When years later Draco gathers up the courage to use it how will he react to what has hapened to his friend?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have written this story so many times and in so many different versions that is isn't even funny so I decided to type a version and post it on the net

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or most of the characters involved. I do own any the ideas or O.C.s

La Belladonna

A 7 year old Draco walked down the staircase. He expected to see his mother talking to Miss Mirielle. And her daughter Belladonna waiting for him. What he found was quite a different scene.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!!!!" Narcissa screamed at the auror.

" Belladonna was nowhere in the general vicinity of France. We believe that there is a very power full cloaking spell on her for we cant hone in on her magical aura either"

"Well than you need to find her!"

"Mrs Malfoy you must understand, that the magic used to break into a cloaking spell of that strength is illegal"

" I don't give a fuck!!! I promised Mirielle that if anything happened to her that I would take care of Belladonna. Now she's dead and you mean to tell me that because the fucking muggle authorities got tho the damn scene before you they take her to god knows where and I'd be breaking the law to try to keep a promise to my best friend!!"

"Mrs. Malfoy please calm..."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU INCOMPETENT SON OF A BITCH. MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD AND HER DAUGHTER IS IN THE CARE OF FUCKING MUGGLES!!!!!!!!" Draco gasped. Belladonna was in the care of muggles but when would they give her back? When she come to hang out again? They were to start Hogwarts together. Would she be back in time?

"Im sorry Mrs Malfoy we will try to do what we can but there is a slim chance that we will be able to find her" Draco choked back his tears as the realization hit him and it was loud enough for his mother to hear.

"Oh god draco." she ran up to him and picked him up. The auror followed.

"Don't cry little one we'll try our hardest to find your friend"

"Get the hell out of my house you lying son of a bitch" Narcissa hissed at him. To say her voice was filled with venom would be the understatement of the century and the Auror didn't need to be told twice.

"Mother is it true is Bella really gone forever?"

"No no honey don't listen to that idiot. Well find Bella whether the ministry helps us or not"

Now Draco was starting his 3rd year at Hogwarts. He was looking at the half a heart that Belladonna had given him on the last day they had seen her in person. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

"_Draco come here I wanna give you something before I leave" Draco turned around and saw his bronze haired golden-eyed friend. _

"_What is it Bella?" _

"_Here a Valentines Day present" She then pushed something in his palm. He looked and saw a half a heart necklace. _

"_Le Coeur d'Amitié. The Heart of Friendship. And look inside the locket." he did and there was a picture of her._

"_Mère treated the picture so if you say La Belladonna it will show you where I am and what I'm doing. Kinda like muggle video surveillance or something" Draco looked quite confused not knowing what muggle video surveillance was and than said_

"_Thank you Bella but why is it only half a heart ?" _

"_Oh silly Draco I have the other half" She reached into her pocket and took out the other half. "See I have a picture of you That's treated the same way"_

"_Wow Bella thank you! But why did your Mom treat the pictures like that ? " _

"_J'ai mis sais Draco. But she said something about if one of us went missing that we could find each other using it. I think its silly But Mère insisted. She acts like one of us is just gonna vanish from the magical world next week." _

"_Heh heh I know" _

"_Oh Draco I have one more thing to give you" _

"_What is it Bella?" Belladonna walked up to him stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. That was one of the only times in Draco's life he could remember blushing like a Weasley. "Ok then draco I'll see you later . Au revoir mon l'Ami." Draco waved after her completely speechless._

_Little did he know Narcissa had been watching him and came up next to her son. Giving in to the strong urge to tease him she said _

"_Looks like someone has a girlfriend."_

"_MOTHER!!!!!"_

He only said the password once. She was picking apples with her mother in their massive orchard. It was the last time he'd seen her. After Belladonna had gone missing he hadn't had the nerve to say "La Belladonna" while looking at the picture. He'd told himself on numerous occasions that he'd do it but he never could. He'd even had Blaise try and do it for him but apparently it had only worked for him. As if on cue Blaise walked into the compartment and saw Draco staring at the pendant. "Oh sorry mate if it's a bad time than I can..." "No its fine come in ." Blaise sat across from him. "Thinking about Bella?" Draco nodded his head. "You know all of us were hurt when bella went missing, I mean you remember pansy having a spaz attack when she found out, but you seemed the most hurt. I mean you were acting as if your wife had just died""I did like her in that way and you know it." "I know I was just thinking don't you owe it to Bella to look in that locket and say the password" "But what if she's dead I'd think I'd have a nervous breakdown if I looked into this thing and saw her mangled body in a... " "But what if she's not Drac. You told me that Bella had said and I quote_ '..._But Mère insisted. She acts like one of us is just gonna vanish from the magical world next week.' My parents came to me with the idea that maybe just maybe Miss Mirielle _knew _that she was going to die. And maybe that's why she made those lockets. So that she knew that Bella would be found. I'm not gonna push you to do anything you aren't ready to do. But you need to look into that thing. And if she's dead it might be hard on you. Hell it would be hard on everyone that knew Bella but at least we'd have some closure. And think just think what if she's not?"

Blaise stood up to leave thinking that Draco needed to be alone to take what he has just said in. But as he reached the door he heard "Blaise wait. You're right. I do owe Bella to do this. And if she's dead..." draco was clearly fighting back tears "...then you just make sure they put me in a decent Psych Ward" Draco said cracking a weak smile (even though he was completely serious). But could you stay here and make sure I don't hang myself" "Hey what are friends for" Blaise replied sitting back down.

Draco the picked the locket up and popped it opened it. There staring back at him was the face that had haunted him since he was 7. Now came the hard part. Draco took a deep breath. " You can do it Drac" Blaise said. Blaise was peeking over Draco's shoulder. Belladonna had been a good friend to him as well and wanted to see what had become of her almost as much as draco did. Then staring in back at the picture draco uttered the two words that would send his life into a tailspin.

"La Belladonna"

HA HA Cliffhanger oh and if the french is bad sorry I used an online translator R/R

_Au revoir mon l'Ami_ - Goodbye friend

_J'ai mis sais _- I don't know

_Mère_- Mother

_Le Coeur d'Amitié -_The Heart of Friendship


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Chapter 2 Is up

La Belladonna

As soon as Draco uttered the password the picture swirled like the liquid in a pensive. Then it cleared and the first thing that left the lips of the two boys looking into the locket was an ever eloquent...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

There sitting in a compartment on the very same train in Gryffndor robes was...Hermionie Granger?

They both knew very well what this meant. That the cloaking spell that Mirielle put on Belladonna was so powerful that it not only did it give here a different appearance but it had locked away all of her memories of her previous life in the back of her mind. The person they thought was the mudblood queen for all of this time was in fact their long lost friend.

Draco closed the locket, put it in his pocket conjured up a bucket keeled over and threw up.

"I know Drac I cant believe this either" Blaise said who was about to keel over himself when they both heard a

"You cant believe what Blaise, and what's the matter with Drakie."

"Um... Pans... I think you may need to sit down for this"

"Ooookay so what's up?"

"Um remember that locket Drac told us about."

"Yeah"

"Well we looked in it and he said the password and we kinda know what happened to Bella"

"What? Tell me dammit!"

"Because of the cloaking spell that Miss Mirielle put on her, we now know Bella as the mudblood queen"

"Mudblood quee.. Oh. My. God." Pansy said and Blaise could tell that the blood had drained from her face.

"We all feel the same way Pans" Draco, who had stopped vomiting and had tossed the bucket out the window, added.

"Well guys look at the bright side" Blaise said when both Pansy and Draco screamed.

"WHAT FUCKING BRIGHT SIDE IS THERE TO THIS?!"

"A, Bella is alive. B, Hermionie Granger does not exist. She's just an illusion. A result of a damn good cloaking spell. A tool to keep Bella hidden. The mudblood queen was never meant to walk the earth. And once we figure out how to break the cloak she will cease to exist."

"Now that you mention it Blaise," Draco said smirking "We've dealt with Hermionie too long and we've gone without Belladonna for even longer. Now that we know the truth we must take action. We will get Bella back and if it means that the golden trio losses a member than tough shit. Pothead and Weasel had it coming."

"Drakie, Blaise, I love this idea but you're forgetting something important. Miss Mirielle was a Sinistral Witch. She could have probably squashed the Dark Lord and Dumbledore like flies. Who knows if we have enough magic between the three of us to break that cloak"

"Pans we don't need magic to break a cloak even of sinistral levels. All we need to do is to give her reminders of her old life and little by little she'll come out. And if she gets a big reminder then it will speed up the process"

"Pans, Blaise, this may help. The last day she saw us Miss Mirielle gave mother a pensive jar with all of Bella's memories in it if we could show it to the mudblood queen then she'd die and Bella would come back to us. I'll owl Mother as soon as we get to the dorms but until then we drop hints. Got it?" "Yeah" "um hm"

It was been a very odd week for Hermionie concerning her enemies they had been acting very uncharacteristic towards her. Blaise Had came up to her and said _"Bonjour mon l'Ami" _and smiled sweetly at her. Pansy had not sabotaged their potions project again as she had expected. Hermionie was just waiting for Draco to do something

Later that day she got her prediction came true. While she was researching a paper in the library Draco Snuck up on her and said

"_Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment Hermionie. Belladonna sera exempte de toi."_

He then walked away and smiled at her ne didn't smirk he smiled. "What was that about?" she thought aloud then she grabbed her head as a seared pain ripped through it and she heard someone desperately scream

"_DRACO! DRACO M'AIDENT ! VEUILLEZ M'AIDER!"_

Draco was about to leave when he heard a crash. He turned around and there was Hermionie on the floor holding her head in pain. Then he heard an all to familiar voice in his head say _"DRACO! DRACO M'AIDENT ! VEUILLEZ M'AIDER!"_

"_DRACO! DRACO M'AIDENT ! VEUILLEZ M'AIDER!"_

His eyes widened as he realized in a moment of power Bella was speaking to him and causing Hermionie pain beyond imaginable. He then thought

" _Don't worry Bella I will free you from your cage"_

With that it looked as if the pain that Hermionie was going through subsided and he knew Bella had heard him. And he walked away leaving Hermionie to her newfound confusion and horror.

Whew second chapter done translation time

_Bonjour mon l'Ami_- Hello my friend

_Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment Hermionie. Belladonna sera exempte de toi_- I know who you really are Hermionie. Belladonna will be free from you

_DRACO M'AIDENT ! VEUILLEZ M'AIDER!- _Draco help me! Please Help Me!


End file.
